Sea Story
by Groovylullaby
Summary: "Xavier o conhecera no mar e o perdera na praia – e eram esses os motivos que o levavam a amar e odiar o local, simultaneamente." Fluffy, drabble, songfic.


_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

**(Home – Michael Bublé)**

* * *

Estacionou a cadeira de rodas no lugar que lhe era usual, a singela luz do luar sendo a única iluminação da praia deserta por conta do horário. O mar estava tão calmo aquela noite... Parecia já entender a dor e tentar reconfortar-lhe – e não repreender-lhe, como nas primeiras vezes que fora ali e ele estivera violento, tal qual uma mãe brigando com uma criança teimosa. Não, a água translúcida e salgada já não se enfurecia pela persistência do jovem telepata, de ir ali quase todas as noites e esperar.

"Esperar"? Esperar o que? Quem? Ora, mas era um tolo...

O que – ou quem – quer que fosse não voltaria.

Tantas vezes – quantas? Já perdera as contas – tentara encontrá-lo e o outro parecia recusar-se a deixar que o fizesse.

Então desistira. Não havia porque tentar trazê-lo. Se ele quisesse, saberia que o professor o estaria esperando.

E sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Não era óbvio que soubesse?

Xavier o conhecera no mar e o perdera na praia – e eram esses os motivos que o levavam a amar e odiar o local, simultaneamente.

Eram também os motivos que o traziam a certeza de que, caso acontecesse, o retorno de Erik – ou Magneto? Como ele preferiria ser chamado àquelas alturas? – ter de ser ali.

Havia, portanto, um quê de romantismo no professor.

Riu baixo, negando a linha de pensamentos que se fizera em sua mente, antes de ser pego de supetão.

_Charles._

Sabia que ele estava perto; podia senti-lo.

_Charles, onde está?_

O mar agitou-se, com uma onda mais forte que as outras, parecendo comemorar.

* * *

Odiara não obter resposta. Sabia que Charles podia ter lhe mandado pelo menos uma pista, contudo nem isso fizera.

Pelo amor de Deus, havia se exposto para ele!

Mas talvez... Talvez Charles não o quisesse mais por perto. Talvez estivesse com raiva por conta do acontecido, embora nunca tivesse verbalizado tal coisa.

Era mais que justo que estivesse, não era?

Sentira os olhos claros arderem com a tal ideia, afastando-a rapidamente.

Não, Charles não era daquele tipo. Mesmo tendo feito aquela coisa horrível com ele, ainda que sem intenção, não tinha de ter dúvidas a respeito do perdão, também não verbalizado, do telepata.

Quando parou a caminhada, até então feita inconscientemente, viu-se em uma praia.

Uma praia!

Ótima ideia essa de seu inconsciente – imagine só, pularia na água e Charles apareceria para salvar-lhe de novo, como na primeira vez!

Oh, se ao menos...

Os olhos azuis fitavam o mar, e este último parecia vibrar com a sua chegada – "seja bem vindo, meu velho amigo" era o que as ondas lhe diziam.

O perímetro fora examinado pelos orbes claros do alemão, até deter-se em uma figura parada, há alguns metros, à sua esquerda.

E não fora pela cadeira de rodas que o reconhecera, mas pelas grandes esferas de um azul infinitamente mais profundo que o de seus olhos, voltadas para si.

Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o sorriso tímido em seus lábios, enquanto aproximava-se sem qualquer receio, tirando suas conclusões.

– Oras, – iniciou – fui manipulado – brincou, ouvindo o sonoro riso de Charles.

– Eu não precisei fazê-lo. Encontrou-me sozinho, meu amigo – confessou.

Os olhos de Xavier estreitaram-se e a cabeça pendeu minimamente para o lado quando Erik postara-se à lateral de sua cadeira, fitando-o.

– Achei que podia vir visitá-lo... Saber como estavam as coisas em casa – estava sem graça, mesmo tentando não aparentar.

– Oh, Erik... Sabe que a mansão é tão sua quanto minha. Pode visitá-la, ou até mesmo voltar a morar nela quando quiser e será bem vindo.

O dominador de metais o olhou com seriedade.

– Eu não me referia à mansão, Charles.

E o telepata retribuiu o olhar com confusão.

– Você, Charles – iniciou, debruçando-se sobre a lateral da cadeira, e consequentemente sobre o rapaz mais jovem; seus rostos ganhando tal proximidade que se tornara impossível as respirações não se mesclarem, ou os olhos de Charles não cerrarem-se. – Minha casa é onde você está – pausou, selando os lábios do professor, que já fechara os olhos àquela altura. – Minha casa é você.

Xavier abriu os orbes grandes e expressivos, fitando a face do mais alto, ainda tão perto.

Tocou-lhe com as pontas dos dedos de uma das mãos, confirmando se não era sua imaginação, embora o curto tempo em que seus lábios tocaram-se tivesse sido mais que real.

– Bem, então, - o nariz roçava-se ao alheio, num carinho sutil – seja bem vindo de volta ao local de onde você nunca deveria ter se afastado.

Finalmente, em tempos, sentia estar no lugar certo. E, além dos dois, o mar era a única outra testemunha de tal felicidade.

* * *

_Let me go home_

_It will all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

**Fim.**


End file.
